


Stay by me, Iwa chan...

by kaeri_weeb



Series: Stay by me, Iwa chan... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, im probably going to re write this some day because omg its so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeri_weeb/pseuds/kaeri_weeb
Summary: Oikawa has liked Iwaizumi since middle school, but has never perused his feelings because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Recently, his feelings have been getting to hard to ignore. How will it turn out?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stay by me, Iwa chan... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765261
Kudos: 3





	Stay by me, Iwa chan...

Oikawa sat in the bathroom of his school, crying. How long had he felt this way? sometime after they started high school. Had he ever had feelings like this to anyone else before? no, Just Iwaizumi. Why did he feel this way? he didn't know, he just... loved him  
"School has ended. All students must leave campus now. See you all tomorrow"  
Oikawa got up and dried his tears, picked up his bag and left the bathroom. As he walked to the gate he saw Iwaizumi waiting for him  
'oi! what took so long?'  
'ahhh sorry Iwa chan! I was being harassed by some first years!' lies, he couldn't tell Iwaizumi the truth  
'ah.'  
they walked in through the dark streets, talking and laughing about what had been happening recently, joking and what not.  
'well, I'll see you tomorrow' Iwaizumi said, as a smile inched across his face  
'yeah!' he replied. He turned away, as he felt the red heat you get when your blushing form across his face. "Iwa Chan is so cute when he smiles" he thought to himself. There it was again! those thoughts! He tried to shake it from his mind but the feeling stayed.  
Oikawa stayed up all night, trying to conclude his thoughts. He knew it, He was in love with Iwaizumi Hajime. there was nothing Oikawa wanted more than to stay with him, forever.  
that night, Oikawa decided that by Sunday, he would confess his feelings to Iwaizumi. Although he was terrified, he couldn't let his emotions control him like this anymore.

\---------Time skip: Friday-------  
'bye Kindaichi!' the door closed, It was just Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the changing room together. alone.  
"alone in a room with Iwa chan! alone in a room with Iwa chan! alone in a-" his thoughts were cut short,  
'Oikawa'  
he lifted his head and turned to look at his best friend. 'what?' Iwaizumi didn't say anything, he just moved closer.  
'Iwa Chan?'  
he backed up, and hit the wall. Iwaizumi continued moving closer  
"shit. shit shit shit shit SHIT" Oikawa thought to himself, "don't do anything stupid, he doesn't-"  
his thoughts were cut short again, by the same voice 'Oikawa'  
Oikawa snapped out of his haze, Iwaizumi was about 10 cm away from him now. What did he think he was doing?  
'Iwa-' he was once again cut off, but he couldn't talk this time. Why? Because Iwaizumi had kissed him. Oikawa was beyond flustered, his face burning up with that familiar blush burn. Was he hallucinating? Was he still asleep? no, this was real. He felt his lips connect with Iwaizumi's, those soft, soft lips he had dreamt about so many times. Oikawa couldn't close his eyes, he didn't want to. He felt Iwaizumi trap him against the wall, he had one arm up against the wall, his other hand intertwined with Oikawa's. Iwaizumi pulled away and looked into Oikawa’s eyes.  
'Oikawa, I don't know how you didn't realise, but I really like you. You've been making it really obvious that you like me back, so can-'  
'Iwa Channn!' Oikawa cried out, collapsing into Iwaizumi's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. 'Iwa chan... I-'  
'You don't have to say anything. I know'  
'Iwa chan! I love you! I- hic!' he kept interrupting himself with sobs 'I've loved you- hic! for so long now... I-' he started crying again. Iwaizumi pulled him closer, his embrace completely absorbed Oikawa.  
'I love you to'  
Oikawa couldn't hold back anymore, he leant out of Iwaizumi's shoulder, their eyes connected for a second. Oikawa thrusted his face towards Iwaizumi's. He went in for another kiss. his face burning up, he was completely overcome with lust. He felt Iwaizumi's hand slide down his waist and onto his hips, then to the top of his shorts, and then...  
'w- wait! Iwa chan! lets go somewhere else...'

~End of Chapter 1, Chapter 2 coming soon!~


End file.
